


I'm not your rebound

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: After a huge fight between Tonks and Lupin, Tonks chooses to go to Kingsley to try and move on. But, will Kingsley be her rebound or will their friendship be tainted forever?





	I'm not your rebound

Our tale starts after Tonks and Remus had a fight about their unborn child. So she decided to visit her good friend Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Tonks begged, "Please; King, just say yes."

Kingsley shook his head and said, "I'm not your rebound, Dora."

Tonks cringed. "It's Tonks."

Kingsley chuckled. "I never quite got why you go by your surname, Nymphadora is such a beautiful name."

Tonks muttered, "You know why I hate it."

Kingsley asked, "Why?"

Tonks sighed. "Nymph refers to my metamorphagus ability and Dora is old fashioned."

Kingsley smiled. "No, it means gift of a nymph."

Tonks smirked. "Gift of a nymph?"

Kingsley nodded and told her, "I think it suits you perfectly because you are a little nymph."

Tonks stated, "Ha ha, very funny; Shacklebolt."

Kingsley frowned. "You must be upset, you never call me by my surname."

Tonks snarled. "I'm very upset as you should know because my dumb husband just walked out on me and our unborn child!"

Kingsley replied, "I was surprised that he never listened to Harry, he usually does as he reminds him of James."

Tonks mumbled, "Clearly even Harry can't convince him I'm worth it."

Kingsley reassured her, "My dear, you are worth it. If Remus God damn Lupin cannot see that then he's a fool."

Tonks grinned. "Yeah, you're right. He's a fool. Thank you for putting my head on straight, King."

Kingsley admitted, "I care about you more deeply than I care to admit, but seeing you upset like this made me realise that now was as good a time as any to tell you."

Tonks smirked. "Thought you weren't my rebound?"

Kingsley beamed, "I'm not, I'm your new beginning."


End file.
